Capture: An UryuXToshirou Story
by kabuxshika
Summary: Uryu ishida meets up with a weaponless hitsugaya toushiro and cannot help but take advantage of his unprotected self.
1. Chapter 1

**Capture: A UryuXToshirou Story**

Hitsugaya growled running through the streets, of all the times for Aizen to pull a prank like this why when ryoka were in the seireitei? He stopped, staring one such ryoka appeared before him. His hand flew….to nothing. His sword was gone. He made a small whimper in his throat as Ishida looked him over. "A captain without his zanpakuto? Do you think that we are not important enough to bother one such as yourself?"

"That's not it at all!" Toushiro cried out defensively. Uryu smiled, a wicked little smile as he moved over to the upset little captain hand darting out with incredible speed to capture Hitsugaya's wrist. "Wha-?" he tried pulling away and found himself well and truly stuck. He struck out with his feet. "Let me GO!"

Uryu smirked. "Or what? Going to call your Zanpakuto to help you?" He little lil Toushiro off the ground and wrapped his arm about the smaller male's hips forcing him flush against him. "There is no escape, captain. You are now my captive."

"Tch." Toushiro growled and looked away from him. "What are you going to do then? Use me as a free pass to get where you're trying to go?"

Uryu smirked, "I thought about it, but I can't do that until I find Orihime." He brought Toushiro's wrists together in one of his hands holding the above Toushiro's head as he shifted holding the captive captain against the wall so he could use both hands. He freed his second hand and brought it up to his wrists, swiftly several blue strands wrapped around Toushiro's wrists binding them together tightly.

"What? What is this?" He tried to free his hands to no avail and Uryu smiled moving his hand down running it over his chest. "Such an energetic young captain." He teased, tweaking a nipple.

Toushiro's eyes widened and he arched ever so slightly, "St-stop it!" He kicked out and glared at him.

Uryu smirked and pressed himself against the other pinning his legs as he moved the black cloth of the captain's uniform out of the way. He smiled and leaned down taking his tightly budded nipple into his mouth and giving a soft suck.

Hitsugaya arched giving a startled cry, "D-don't!" He cried desperately, wriggling as he tried to free himself.

Uryu paid no attention to his struggles nipping at his nipple and licking down his chest and stomach. "Tell me, Shirou, how old are you really? Surely, you arent as young as you look."

Toushiro growled. "It's Captain Hitsugaya to you, Ryoka! And my age is of no concern to you!" He growled.

Uryu smirked, looking up at him. "Is it not?" His hand moved to his pants and tugged the ribbon free pushing his hakama pants down "Then, let's ask a question that is more relevant to the situation. How is your virginity, 'little boy'? Intact? Or have you had sex before?"

He ran his finger over his cock lightly and Toushiro arched and shivered. "D-damnit! Get your hands off me!" He squirmed and glared tugging on the blue bindings holding his hands firmly.

Uryu chuckled and forced Toushirou's legs apart stroking his entrance as he kissed his cock. "Tell me, Shirou. Are you a virgin? I wouldn't want to hurt you too badly."

Toushirou squirmed and squeezed his buttocks together. "You get your hands away from there!" He demanded furiously. Aizen would pay for taking his Zanpakuto! No matter if it was in jest, it was a very serious matter right now!

"Ah, I see. So you are a virgin. Very well, I shall be gentle." He purred sliding his finger into him.

Toushiro's eyes went wide and he made a low strangled sound arching. "T-take it out, Damnit!"

Uryu chuckled and took his cock into his mouth sucking softly as he prepared him with first one finger then two, slowly stretching and working the muscle to take more.

Toushiro whimpered back arched and arms taut as he tried to get away. "You…can't do this to me! I am a Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads!"

Uryu merely hummed around him and slid his tongue over his slit. Indeed, a captain, but without his Zanpakuto he was easy prey for a Quincy of Uryu's talent. He released Toshirou's cock and looked up at the boy.

Toshirou had his eyes clenched shut arms jerking in attempts to loosen the blue strands holding them, when Uryu pulled back he opened one eye to see what he was doing and almost wished he hadn't.

Uryu smirked releasing the tie on his own pants and dropping them to his ankles as he removed his fingers from Toshirou's ass.

Toshirou whimpered and shook his head. "Why?" He asked softly, staring at his cock, "Why do you want to put that in me?"

Uryu smirked, "Hmph, you don't know?" He purred kissing his neck and making Toushirou wrap his legs around his waist. "Because it will feel so good." He murmured pressing into him.

Toshiro's head snapped back, eyes wide as he screamed.

Uryu kissed him gently, shutting him up and rocking gently. "Relax your body, Captain, it will hurt you less."

Toshirou whimpered and tried to relax. "T-take it out, please, just take it out. It hurts."

Uryu's expression softened and his smiled a little. "I'll make it enjoyable for us both if you just relax a little more. Tensing your body is the worst thing you could do right now."

Toshirou shook his head. "I can't. It hurts too much." He did try and his body relax slightly more than before, though.

"You'll be alright, Captain." Uryu murmured angling his hips slightly to rub his cock against his prostate.

Toshiro gasped in surprised pleasure and moaned when the feeling continued. "Why? Why are you doing this?" He asked softly, legs tightening almost imperceptibly around Uryu's waist.

"Why? Didn't I answer that already?" He murmured sucking on his ear. "I'm quite sure I did."

Toshiro moaned and shook his head to free his ear. "How good can it feel to force an unarmed opponent, who is much smaller than you to have sex, in such an awful spot?" He asked panting as he unwillingly gave his body over to the pleasure Uryu was causing in him. He moaned and tilted his head back.

Uryu smirked and took full advantage using his mouth on his exposed neck. "You don't seem to be fighting too hard anymore." He murmured freeing his hands and wrapping his arms around Toshirou leaning against the wall as he fucked the other.

Toshiro cried out and wrapped his arms around Uryu as well clinging to him, helplessly. "D-damnit, I don't even know your name." He panted, leaning his forehead against his chest.

Uryu hummed and kissed his temple. "Uryu. Uryu Ishida, The Last Quincy."

Toshirou jerked backward, head coming up in surprise. He cried out as that caused pain to wrack through him and he clung to the other again whimpering softly. "What would a Quincy have to do with saving a Soul Reaper?" He asked as Uryu stroked his hair. "I thought Quincy's hated Soul Reapers."

Uryu hummed "I have my reasons." He murmured stroking Toshirou's cock and momentarily erasing all thought from the captain's head. He shuddered and clung to Uryu "Oooohh!"

Uryu smirked and kissed him as he thrust harder and deeper moaning softly and cumming deep inside the small captain.

Toshirou came with him screaming out his climax as he clung close, then panting as he relaxed. "Now,…will you release me?" He asked in a soft voice.

Uryu shook his head holding him close as he pulled out, drawing a hiss from his captive. "Not quite yet, Captain." He murmured, "I'll need you for later." He looked up as he felt another presence and fixed his pants carefully, waiting for the other to speak.


	2. Chapter 2

Capture: A UryuXToshirou Story

Aizen smiled watching Uryu fix himself and looking Toshirou over in amusement. "So? Did you like my gift?" He purred.

Toshirou's eyes widened, face hidden in Uryu's chest and his form tensed and shook in fury. Aizen! He had done this on purpose.

Uryu stroked Toshiro's back gently then reached down and pulled his pants back up. "He was satisfactory." He replied "Will you tell me where Orihime is now? That was what we agreed upon, was it not?"

Aizen nodded. "You'll get the girl, Quincy, but tell me the truth did you enjoy Toshirou?"

Uryu frowned, "As I said-"

"No, not that half answer, was he good or was he not?"

Uryu looked to the small form in his arms, "He was. " He murmured brushing the bit of hair that always fell near his eye, back, "More so than I would have expected. Why does it matter to you?"

Aizen shrugged, "Just a little tidbit I found interesting. You'll find your friend if you go that way then left and run a few streets." He said before turning and walking away.

Toshirou's face was red and his body shaking in fury and embarrassment.

"Oh! Quincy!" Aizen turned around and tossed Uryu, Toshirou's blade. "Give this back to him once you let him go."

Uryu caught it and looked it over. "Your Zanpakuto?" He murmured looking to his captive.

Toshirou peeked out and nodded, pouting. He wanted it back and he wanted to use it right now, on Aizen, but his bottom ached too much to even try to grab it from Uryu's hand. He hid his face again.

Uryu watched him curl into his chest and kissed his head. "Lift your arm for me, Captain." He murmured.

"Why?" Toshirou asked, confused.

"Just do as I say."

"Hmph." He lifted his arm out to the side.

Uryu slid the strap of the sword's scabbard over his arm "Now, if you'll lift your head…" He murmured.

Toshirou did so sullenly, and glared at Uryu, his eyes widened as the strap settled onto his shoulder and the sword onto his back. "You gave it back to me?" He could not fathom why this could be, but he was glad for the familiar weight on his back. "You know with my Zanpakuto I can make you pay for what you did to me."

Uryu started walking and let him rest against him again. "You could try, but moving around that much would hurt, besides, I think who you really want to punish is Aizen, am I correct?"

Toshirou settled his head on Uryu's shoulder and closed his eyes nodding, "Yes, I want Aizen to pay, but I cannot understand why you would give my Zanpakuto back, nor why you're being so nice all of a sudden."

Uryu shrugged and turned to the left coming upon Orihime soon enough. "I would not want my enemy holding onto my bow either, and it does not even have a name now do I believe it has a mind of it's own. Your Zanpakuto is very personal. I would feel…wrong to keep it from you."

Toshirou twitched. "You ought to feel wrong over what you have done to me already!"

Uryu chuckled softly. "Relax," he murmured "And don't mention that in Orihime's hearing." he said, walking to meet Orihime.

Orihime waved brightly. "Uryu! Oh! Who's this?" She asked as she stopped in front of Uryu. "A captain?!"

Uryu shifted Toshirou and had him wrap his legs around his waist. "His name is Toshirou Hitsugaya. He'll be staying with us for the time being. I captured him a while back while I was looking for you."

Orihime brought her hands to her chest looking worried. "Won't his Squad be looking for him?" She asked, then looked the captain over. "He doesn't appear to be harmed any, didn't he fight you?" She asked curiously pointer finger between her lips cutely.

Toshirou looked up at her. "I fought, but I did not have my Zanpakuto at the time and was all too easily overpowered, Captain Aizen betrayed me to this Quincy." He said calmly easily removing everything in between those two occurrences by merely omitting it and pretending it had not happened.

Orihime smiled brightly "Then this Aizen is on our side and wants to save Rukia?"

Uryu shook his head. "No. Aizen is on his own side and will use anyone to get whatever it is he wants. I have a feeling whatever it is won't be good, for either side. Anyway, we need to regroup with the others and make our way to the Tower like we planned."

Orihime saluted smiling brightly, her large breasts bouncing "Yes sir!" She giggled and pointed. "I can feel Ichigo in this direction." She announced starting off.

Uryu followed her holding Toshirou as he leaned into his run to go faster.

"That girl….Orihime reminds me a lot of my Lieutenant, Rangiku." He muttered to Uryu. "Like she'll just come out of nowhere and try to smother you with those things."

Uryu snorted, unable to help himself. "I take it Rangiku is too big for her bra as well?" He replied highly amused. Toshirou pouted. "I was serious! Those things are serious choking hazards when she insists on hugging so tightly so sudden!"

Uryu snickered. "I bet!"

Toshirou fumed, "Stop laughing about it!" He hit him on the shoulder, but Uryu just laughed harder, so much that Orihime looked back and almost fell. "Whoops!" She rubbed her head and started running again. "What were you laughing so hard about, Uryu?" She asked innocently.

Uryu shook his head. "Just a little joke at Toshirou's expense."

Toshirou growled, "Use my title, Damn you!"

And so it went, Uryu's capture of Toshirou's heart began with his capture of his body, with him completely unaware of how he was to affect the small captain in his days of being the Quincy's hostage.

(Sorry about the underlining that wasn't supposed to happened)


End file.
